Shadow Jumper
by Projekt Darkstar
Summary: WARNING - DISTURBING VIOLENCE Shivon is a sadistic Jumper on a quest to find Roland. What happens when she meets Griffin? Will he be disturbed by her dark nature or will he fall in love? Will Shivon open up to him or stay cold? short chapters! Griff/OC
1. Abomination

A/N: This is my first actual story, so sorry if you find it crap. It's pretty gory and that's why i put horror as one of the genres.

R&R please and thankyou!

* * *

"Where's Roland?" Shivon growled venomously at the Paladin she had tied to a pillar.

"You're an abomination," he hissed through clenched teeth. "You deserve to die."

That had to be the sixth time he repeated that same line. Shivon pushed another stake through his arm, making him emit a bloodcurdling scream. She took a step back and admired her work. The Paladin had been pierced with wooden stakes in various places – legs, arms and abdomen. In short, Shivon had dished out one of her most painful tortures – The Maiden.

"Answer me or it's a stake through your dick this time."

"You're an abom–" He started and then screamed again, but louder. She was not joking. "You castrated me you fucking bitch!"

"Last chance, eunuch Paladin."

He had just started to say the same line for the eighth time when Shivon grabbed his tongue and slowly cut it off, listening to him scream all the while. Then she pulled out a small jar of salt and dropped the dismembered tongue in there. Looking up at the now sobbing Paladin, she smiled evilly as she watched the blood spurt out of his mouth and onto his trench coat. Grabbing a vial of lemon juice, she opened his mouth and said, "Have a drink," as she poured it in. He screamed again as the acidic juice burned his tongue mercilessly.

Shivon turned left and stepped over five dead Paladins to retrieve her recording video camera. She picked it up and went over to the gruesomely tortured Paladin, then stepped backwards to capture the full view of him.

"This is but a taste of what I'm going to do to you, Roland," Shivon said dangerously before finishing the video and uploading it onto a laptop she had set up. She proceeded to burn it onto a disk, which she left at her victim's feet. Standing up, she looked into the Paladin's weary green eyes. What she had done to him did not affect her one bit.

"You could have saved yourself so much pain if you had just told me where Roland is. You'll be dead in give or take four hours anyway," she said heartlessly and walked off.

Shivon looked around the place as she gathered her things. Six Paladins were way too easy for her. She Jumped back to her hideout and dumped her things on the ground before going to was all her bloodied items including the dismembered tongue. She emptied the salt from the jar, rinsed it out and filled it with a preserving solution. She popped the now 'clean' tongue in there and vacuum sealed it. Picking up a permanent marker from her kitchen table, she wrote a number on it and Jumped to her secret storeroom. There, she opened a large cabinet and placed the tongue jar in there. Next to number twenty-five of course.

* * *

A/N: The Maiden is my own made up form of the Iron Maiden torture device. Next chap is longer but not by much... . i suck at writing long chapters

i've never seen any of the SAW franchise or Hostel movies


	2. Nightclub

A few weeks later…

Shivon needed a break from the world. With her parents, grandmother and mentor dead, she had no one to turn to in times of need. It was not the brutal tortures she dished out to lone Paladins that was taking its toll on her mind, it was the fact that she had not had a proper conversation with anyone in over a year. She needed to Jump to a crowded area, one where she could party all night. A bar maybe? Or a nightclub? Shivon pondered on her two options and before long, she Jumped to a random nightclub in England.

---

She was on her sixth glass of Bailey's Irish Cream and not even tipsy when someone sat down and started flirting with her. Northern English by the sound of it.

"Haven't seen you around 'ere before," the flirter said. Shivon turned and smiled sweetly.

"I'm new," she replied adding a wink for effect.

"So what's yer name, dollface?"

"Shivon and you are?"

"Griffin," the Englishman said, holding out his hand to shake. "So you gotta boyfriend hoverin' around 'ere somewhere?"

"Nah," Shivion said, taking another swig of her drink. "No time for boyfriends with the life I lead."

"And what kinda life is that?"

"I travel around a lot."

That simple phrase seemed to capture Griffin's attention completely and Shivon smirked, taking another sip of her Bailey's. She liked the way it burned her throat. Griffin seemed like a nice enough guy, but she still was not sure of his real intentions. There was also something that she could not place her finger on. Griffin cleared his throat.

"Thought I'd lost you for a moment there, sweetheart."

"Oh, sorry. Continue."

"What do ya mean by 'travel' as such?"

Hoping to God that Griffin was one of her kind, she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind, "Jumping around."

Griffin leaned in. "That is a _dangerous_ thin' to say."

"So you're one too?"

"Yeah. How'd you know I wasn't a Paladin?"

"I'd have sensed it," Shivon replied offhandedly and finished her drink. "How fast can you down that beer of your's?"

"Couple seconds, why?" Griffin asked, slightly confused.

"I need to ask you something about a white-haired black man."

Griffin complied and finished his drink as well. He and Shivon made their way out of the nightclub and into the night. As soon as they were out of the bouncer's sight, Shivon Jumped Griffin to her place.


End file.
